


Chocolate Kisses

by ZZisapanda



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Annoyed Sam, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Season 9, cuteness, human!Cas, this is really late but I've had this since easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZisapanda/pseuds/ZZisapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas eats all the candy and Dean wanted some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

Cas is stuff and bored out Oh his mind. Since Easter Dean and Sam decided to take a little break from hunting and take a little they time. Cas being human had to do the same and he finds the best way to distract him from the mind numbing bored is to eat the candy that Dean bought to share. Cas places his hand into the plastic bag that holds the Cadbury eggs Dean bought for them from his lounging position on his chair. Feeling around Cas has to stop and pull the back up to his face. His eyebrows knot together and his lips dip to a frown, how is there only 3 left?

"What's wrong Cas?"Dean question as he enters the space they use as a makeshift 'living room' in the bunker, but in reality it's actually the projector room. "There seems to be only three of the chocolate eggs with the creme filling left." Cas stats sadly, opening up the plastic bag and pecking in to make sure one last time, hoping that if he looked again more will suddenly appear. Yup, only three.

"Well you can have one and I'll have the other two." Dean says as he sits down next to Cas.

"Why do you get the last two," Cas questions confusedly, he places the bag on the table beside him and turns his attention to Dean. 

"Because I bought them, also you've ate all the other ones" Cas glares at Dean," I did not eat all of them, you had your share of them too." 

"No I didn't! You've been carrying that damn bag around with you all the freaking time! How was I suppose to get any?" Dean fumed, stretching his arm out to grab the eggs. "Dean you're over exaggerating." Cas retorts annoyingly, moving the bag out of Dean's reach. "Hey!" The hunter glares at Cas and tries to stretch to get the sweets. "Like hell I'm exaggerating, you took it to bed with us once." 

Cas moves the bag behind his back and leans back so Dean can't grab it unless he moved," God damn it Cas just give me the damn eggs!" Dean barks, inching off his seat and stretching his fingers towards the bag. "No Dean they're mine!"

"No they're mine!" 

"Then grab them!" 

Dean gives Cas an evil look before tackling him. The chair Cas had been seating in tilts back until the legs slip from under them and the back hits the ground. Cas flails and throws the bag across the room as he does so. Dean moves his head to see where the pieces of candy landed before facing Cas. "I guess I'm going to have to try an alternative." Dean smirks as he leans in and kiss Cas, slipping his tongue in between the ex-angels chapped lips and licking his mouth, the flavor of the eggs and Cas's own flavor mingling together into a blend that he can only describe as heaven on earth. Cas smiles into the kiss and opens his mouth a bit more so Dean as better excess. Dean lefts a hand to twist into the elbony locks on his angels head and makes the kiss deeper. They get so into their chocolate coated kiss that they don't even hear Sam enter the room and grunt in annoyance. 

"They have to make out in every room," Sam says under his breath. He turns to leave when he sees a foil covered chocolate that escaped from the plastic bag. He walks over to them, bending down to grab the bag and pick up the run away egg. Peeling the foil off he bites half of the hard outer shell and gets back up. He strolls over his room, thinking about hiding spots he could put the candies in so Cas doesn't find them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really late but I though it was an adorable idea.


End file.
